Falk
Falk is Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant, one of the Masked Rider Warriors. He looked like Masked Rider Warrior Leader, but had red gloves & boots. He first appeared in [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Saban%27s_Masked_Rider Saban's Masked Rider], in the episode The Invasion of Leawood. Biography Falk is a young Edenoite citizen, kidnapped by the Valkyrie Empire in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the rebel Prince Alvar, aka Masked Rider Warrior Leader. Before Valkyrie alchemists had a chance to brainwash him, Alvar appears & saves Falk's sanity. This results in the two eventually joining forces to defeat the Valkyrie Empire once & for all. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Rider 2 was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Rider 2 and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Rider 2 then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. He is seen in the final battle fighting Zangyack Commander Daiyarl in the background with GoggleBlack, and then kicking a Sugoumin. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers , Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Kamen Rider 2 was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. He is seen fighting Chiomanako with Kamen Rider Black RX. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, 2 appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power substituted with Black)]] Rider #2 joins the Showa Riders in their war with the Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, #2 is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He performs his Rider Punch on Decade, the two Riders taking each other out at the same time and transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant Forms . (2001) . Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battles. p. 24. ISBN 978-4812407837. Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Hobby Japan. (2005) . S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. p.17. ISBN 978-4894253896. . (2018). Heisei ＆ Showa: Kamen Rider Profile Complete Works. ISBN 978-988-78421-3-2. *'Rider Height': 172 cm *'Rider Weight': 65 kg Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 4 km *'Enemy Sensing': 100 m Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.3 mKodansha. (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 2. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670929. . (2015). Kamen Rider: Showa's Strongest Legend. ISBN 978-4575308402. or 35 mKodansha. (2007). Masked Rider: Episode No.14~No.52 & Movie. p. 9. ISBN 978-4061791602. according to some sources}} Originally created to best and kill the traitor Takeshi Hongo, Hayato was modified to be capable of transforming via stylish hand positions to absorb wind power as opposed to Takeshi's need for a outside source of wind power to charge him, becoming a more versatile fighter as a result. However, Hayato was rescued by Takeshi before being brainwashed, and fights against Shocker during Takeshi's absence. Like Takeshi, Hayato seems to require no food or water whatsoever. The original manga gave an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Takeshi, Hayato, and the Shocker Riders. *'Ultrasensitive Antenna': a radar from the antenna *'Cat's Eye': allows infrared night vision *'Signal O': a brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *'Crusher': The face plate that can break chains *'Artificial Lungs': can recycle oxygen for two hours *'Pulmonary Converter': catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *'Power Converter': capsules on the belt to store energy *'Typhoon': transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the rider's energy *'Artificial Muscle': gives the rider the strength to jump like a giant grasshopper *'Jump Shoes': the soles are elastic-like springs. (Episodes 14-52) - New= New 2 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics:Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 36. ISBN 978-4894253896. *'Rider Height': 172 cm *'Rider Weight': 65 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 4 km *'Enemy Sensing': 100 m Ability Parameters (Initial → Trained): *'Punching Power': 75 t *'Gripping Power': 10~15 times human *'Kicking Power': 90 t *'Resistance': 100 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m → 35 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2 seconds . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 84. ISBN 978-4575306040. The form displayed by Hayato upon his return from Nanki, Kamen Rider 2 dons the title of while gaining an upgrade to his capabilities to the extent of surviving and apparently unharmed by the effects of a nuclear bomb. Retaining his great strength from the original stage, Hayato now maintains the title of , an aspect later passed to Kamen Rider V3. (Episode 72 and onward appearanes) Sometimes, Hayato's helmet would take on the coloration of his old one in order to further differentiate 2 from 1. }} - Shocker Rider= Shocker Rider Number 12 The original form of Hayato Ichimonji as he debuted in the original Manga, this was the form Hayato maintained before being brutally kicked by Takeshi in the head, resulting in a return of Hayato's memories. Ironically, he and other Shocker Rider in this manga were made in similar designs and appearances, identical to that of Rider 2. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Edition: Missing Link. }} Techniques *Warrior Punch :First appearing in The Invasion of Leawood, Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant & the other Masked Rider Warriors used Warrior Punch to attack Bruticon. Equipment Ecto-Accelerator Belt The Ecto-Accelerator Belt is Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant's transformation belt which has the same functions just like Alvar's. His belt has a red strap through the course of the series. Trivia *Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant was the first Masked Rider Warrior to have a Transformation movement. Most of the Masked Rider Warriors after him follow this trend. Later, Masked Rider Warrior Leader also adopts his own transformation movement. See Also *Unnamed Masked Rider Warrior 1 at Kamen Rider Wiki *Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 - Kamen Rider counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:MRW Origins: Lieutenant Category:Kamen Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Double Riders